Hold Me Now
by o0RainbowParadise0o
Summary: There's a rule superheroes are never suppose to break. Never take your eyes off the main villain, no matter how nonfunctional he appears to be. A single mistake can end up in someone's downfall. Songfic to the song One Last Breath by Creed. Wally/Dick


**A/N:** Wow. I cannot believe I wrote this. o_o ;; Well, I can but still! This took up my entire afternoon! XD; FAIL! Anyway, this is a song fic that I wrote for the Young Justice Anon Meme. This goes to the song "One Last Breath" by Creed. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice in any way! These characters do not belong to me! -sniffles- Even if I wish they did. Haha.

* * *

><p><span>Hold Me Now<span>

Chaos surrounded the Young Justice team as brawls broke out across the top of one of the many Gotham building. They had gotten the call only thirty minutes ago. A bomb ready to detonate had been stashed away, ready to take down one of the many, massive buildings in the city. There were many civilians trapped inside of the building. Also, not to mention that the destruction of that tower would cause the city to be covered in glass, debris, broken building chunks, and dead bodies.

This mission wasn't going to be as easy as the Young Justice team would have hoped. This villain—like a good many criminals—was utterly insane. Insane and suicidal. He hadn't stashed the bomb inside of the building. No, he held onto the bomb with his own bare hands, trying to play keep away from the Young Justice team as he waited with a wild grin for the timer to hit zero.

This was a job that Batman should have been taken care of. This was Gotham City after all. However, this villain had a few friends with him. There were two more bombs ready to blow around the city. The Justice League had to step in to assist the dark vigilante in his city. Even though Batman liked to take care of the situations in his city alone, he wasn't going to risk the lives of the citizens.

Luckily at the moment though, things had appeared to be looking up for the Young Justice team as they tried to obtain the bomb. So far, things were going in their favor.

"M'gann!" Aqualad called out as he waved his arms into the air, dodging criminals in the meantime.

The green-skinned woman gave a quick nod before tossing the bomb through the air. After leaping up, the atlantean smoothly caught the weapon in one of his hands. Behind him, Superboy took out a criminal who was charging straight at Aqualad in an attempt to trip him up. However, the criminal was no match for Superboy's body slam to the ground. A simple human couldn't compete with the coned strength of Superman. Towards the other side of the rooftop, the main villain was still laughing wickedly. It was as if the fact that he was losing didn't phase him. Perhaps it was just chaos itself he was trying to cause, and if that were the case, he was doing a fantastic job at that. Even though Young Justice had the bomb in their possession, there was just so many bad guys...

"Robin!" Aqualad shouted out to the Boy Wonder who was standing towards one of the corners of the roof. "We're going to need you to shut this off!" In the teen's webbed hands, the bomb's timer revealed that they had seven minutes left. It wasn't all bad. It could have been only two minutes with the bomb _not_ in their possession. However, not everything goes perfectly.

"Yeah, I'm on it!" Robin replied back. Yet, he didn't take but two steps towards Aqualad's direction before hearing a sudden yelp. Twisting around, he saw Kid Flash being ganged up on by four other criminals. The redhead was getting a bit tossed around with getting caught off guard and overpowered. Being near the edge of the building, he couldn't exactly use his super speed to flee from the men and come up behind them for a counter attack.

_~It seems I found the road to nowhere,_

_And I'm trying to escape~_

There was one rule that superheros were never supposed to break. On the list of rules, that was one of the top five. The first mistake of the day for the Young Justice team was never take your eyes off of the main villain. You were _never_ suppose to take your eyes off the leader of the pack. Even with crazed loons like this one, they were never suppose to ignore him. They had all written him off as too insane to function properly; that the man was a lost cause. That was a very, very bad mistake.

It was then Robin figured out why the villain who stood by the doors of the stairs was laughing. Well, he figured out why he was cackling so wildly right then. Pointed right at Kid Flash was a gun. The man had been waiting for an opening when the henchmen caught the speedster off guard. He had that opening now. He was going to take the shot. Time slowed down around Robin as he stared wide-eyed at what was about to happen. His heart suddenly felt like it was getting savagely ripped open in his chest. His entire body began to shake as he slowly felt himself grown numb. _No!_

"Wally!"

_~I yelled back when I heard thunder~_

Suddenly, everything happened at once. Everything in Robin's mind became a blur. Without so much as a second thought, his body moved on its own. Each swift step he took guided him closer and closer to where Kid Flash was standing. At that moment, the redhead realized what was about to happen to him. With his head snapped up, his green eyes stared at the gun that pointed straight at him. Then just like that the weapon shot off. A grim crackle as loud as thunder echoed off the building.

Bright petals of scarlet blood flew into the air like broken bird wings against the wind. Broken bird wings...Suddenly, Wally felt himself fall against the ground after being violently shoved. Besides being dazed, there were no other injuries on him. His head shot up quickly at the sound of an agony filled cry. "Ack!"

A gasp escaped his throat as green eyes stared wide-eyed at Robin. Having just barely pushed Kid Flash out of the way, the bullet had caught the other instead. A deep gash heavily bled on Robin's side where his ribcage was located where the bullet crashed into his skin. Due to the strength of the impact, Robin had been thrown backwards. Suddenly, time caught up with the situation. Within the blink of an eye, he had been knocked over the edge of the skyscraper and was falling to his death.

_~But I'm down to one last breath,_

_And with it let me say,_

_Let me say,_

_Hold me now~_

Tumbling and rolling through the air, Robin plummeted towards the ground. His cape flapped wildly in the wind as he quickly became tangled up in it. A small trail of blood flew after him through the air as his side wound continued to ache. Against the wind currents, the gash stung even more. The teen's entire body was tense as panic shot through him. Slowly, he was beginning to realize what was happening. Shrieks filled his ears as the civilians inside the tall building gasped in alarm. As he spun through the air, Robin caught flashes and glimpses of the people covering their mouths and tensing as they stood by the vast, open windows of the building.

Perhaps it was also due to the fact that Robin was flailing wildly. The graceful Boy Wonder never flailed. All the muscles inside of him strained as the pain in his side shot through the rest of his body. He couldn't find the strength to balance himself in the air, reach for his grappling hook, anything! Each movement or turn he made caused affliction. Even if he was able to reach his grappling hook, he didn't imagine he was going to have enough time to angle himself and shot it accurately. The sound of his distressed heart drummed heavily in his chest as the bewildered and shell-shocked cries continued to fill his ears like a brutal melody—like a murderous lullaby as he came closer and closer towards the ground below.

_~I cried out heaven save me,_

_But I'm down to one last breath,_

_And with it let me say,_

_Let me say~_

Fear consumed Robin's body. He had never come this close to death before. Sure, he had been in several horrible situations, but things had never looked this grim. A heavy weight dropped down in his chest as cold tears filled in his blue eyes behind his domino mask. Everything was happening so fast. He had always heard in movies that when a character came close to their death, many memories would flash through their mind. Robin had always found that absurd. Death was too quick to let someone reflect back. However, he had been wrong. There as he descended, flashes and different moments in his life passed through his eyes like cruel magic granting a dying wish.

The beginning memory played a scene with his parents. Suddenly, he had been thrown back into the circus tent with his mom and dad. Being so tiny, his mother was leaned down to be at his eye level. A beautiful, loving smile graced her face as her shimmering blue eyes—which look extremely similar to Dick's own eyes—reflected an image of his younger himself. A light laugh hummed in her throat before she gently picked him up in her arms. He remembered a laugh echo out of his own throat as his mother twirled him in the air. Dick's tiny arms and legs were out stretched as his mother spun him. A giggle bubbled out of him as he felt like he was flying. It was one of those few moments in Dick's life where he actually felt like he wasn't entirely human anymore. That he could soar through the sky. Fly instead of fall...

_~Hold me now~_

The next memory that passed through Robin's head was one of Batman. It was back when Dick wasn't entirely skilled yet in his training. Still young and during the early apprentice years, Batman had taken the youngster with him on one of his outings in Gotham. No matter how much anyone said the masked man was emotionless or too strict to care, Dick knew the truth. That night had been completely calm and crime free. It had been just the two of them. Batman and his sidekick to be. The memory that played had been one of the few times he remembered having a great amount of fun. During that time, it had been the most fun he'd had since his parent's death.

The man had put Dick on his back before he suddenly raced over rooftops and flew gracefully though the air from building to building. As the young Dick wrapped his arms around Batman's neck, his eyes were wide in amazement as they traveled across the city. With the man's midnight black cape tickling his legs as it fluttered behind the two of them, this had been another one of those rare moments where Dick felt like he was flying. Gracefully and smoothly gliding through the air. This was one of his favorite memories with Bruce, but Robin never told his father figure that...Actually, he never told the man in black that he thought of him as a father. Now, he was never going to have the chance to. The chance to reveal that to him, or the chance to tell him thank you. Just like he never had the opportunity to say goodbye to his parents before they died.

_~Hold me now~_

A cluster of many memories flashed through Robin's blue eyes now. Memories of being in Young Justice fluttered through his mind. He had so many good times together with his new friends and teammates. Aqualad. Superboy. M'gann. Artemis. Red Arrow (even when he chose not to be a part of the team). Wally. If he could thank them all for being asterous, he would have. All of them had really found a special place in Dick's life. This fact was something that he dearly hoped they all knew without him having to tell them. He'd have to hope because there wasn't any other options left.

The imagine of a dorky, redheaded speedster stayed in his mind now. A sorrow stabbed through Robin's heart as he thought about him—the friend he sacrificed himself for. _Wally_. Kid Flash. His teammate. His best friend. The person Dick loved. Yeah, he had fallen hard for the teen a long time ago, but he never said anything about it. He couldn't bring himself to voice this in the past. There had been times where Dick had come close, but he'd always back out of the confession at the last second.

There was always a fear holding him back from admitting his crush on his best friend. There were so many reasons why he shouldn't have said anything, and all of those pessimistic reasons restrained him. Now, with terror coursing through his body, all Dick wanted to do now was have one last moment with the redhead. He just wanted to have one moment where he could race up to the redhead and tackle him down in a desperate hug. Yet, life wasn't so generous. He didn't have one free moment. As Robin closed his eyes shut, he knew all he had was one last breath.

_~Hold me now~_

Up above in the same swift moment, Wally and the rest of the team were paralyzed in horror. Helplessly, they watched as Robin toppled off the edge of the roof and spiral down towards his death. The cries and screeches of the people inside the building echoed through everyone's mind. For just a second—one entire _painful_ second—the speedster who could run faster than nearly everyone alive suddenly felt frozen. Every limb on his body couldn't move. His heart in his chest stopped for a second as gravity weighed him down harder than it ever had before. _No! Dick!_

Yet, time continued on whether you wanted it to or not. In an instant, the tables turned. Wally felt lighter than air. He had moved faster than he ever had before. His teammates were now screaming his name in terror instead of Robin's. However, no one could stop him. Wally couldn't even stop himself. Before he could think twice, he had leaped off the building in a hurry after his best friend.

In that split second as he hovered at the top of the building, his mind caught up with his actions. If the situation had been less deadly, he would have laughed at himself. Sorrowfully, he could almost hear the ghostly voice of Robin calling him an idiot like he usually did when Wally did something utterly stupid. As Wally descended after his friend, a fearful thought passed through his mind. The thought that he might not ever hear that familiar voice again.

He could hear even more gasps escape from the public as they now watched Kid Flash make a nose dive towards the ground, heading to Robin. If they were hoping he had a plan, they might as well give up on that. The impulsive Wally had no clue what he was doing. That fact consumed him more and more as he came closer to the Boy Wonder. He didn't have a plan. There wasn't any remarkable, masterminded layouts of what he was going to do once he caught up to Robin. All he craved was to be with the other. He acted on impulse like he usually did from time to time.

Out of fright, he had raced after the teen. Maybe it was the fearful, selfish part of him that made him leap off the edge of the towering building. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't want to live in a life without the Boy Wonder that made him jump. If he couldn't protect him—if he couldn't save him—he could always die with him. Internally, Wally laughed at himself with that thought. How stupid. If Flash or Batman or anyone really had seen him now, they would have scolded him for making such a careless move. Well, they _would have_ anyway.

Dick's blue eyes snapped open the moment he felt arms quickly wrapping around him. Shock shot through him as he came face to face with Wally. What was he doing here? For a split second, Dick thought he had already hit the pavement, and that this was just a desired image of the afterlife. That maybe the afterlife was really just a place where your wishes came true. However, that thought only lasted a second before his logical mind kicked back into gear. A bit of alarm shot through the black-haired teen. _Wally?_ What was the speedster doing here with him?

As Wally pulled Dick closer to him, green eyes stared right back into those blue pools. There were so many emotions passing between them, but none of them readable. So much intensity. So much tension. So much vigor. Then just like that, a bittersweet smile formed on Robin's face as he stared up at the redhead. The tears that had been forming in his eyes began to fall, some of the droplets splashing against Wally's face when they floated upward. The image pierced Wally's heart. Suddenly, something inside Wally snapped as he stared into those shimmering eyes.

_~Sad eyes follow me,_

_But I still believe there's something left for me,_

_So please come stay with me~_

Quickly, Wally looked around them as they traveled down. It had been the look on Robin's face that set off the instinct to live. Adrenalin rushed through his veins as his mind clawed desperately for a plan. Green eyes fell to the building across from the one they were falling from. He couldn't let himself roll belly up and let the jaws of death swallow them. Then if he wasn't going to let himself give in, he'd be damned if he let Robin die. Sure, Kid Flash was extremely lucky that the skyscrapers of Gotham were so giant, but when you're falling at fast speeds, time is still a very critical thing. Time which neither of them had enough to spare.

Being close enough to the wall, the speedster was lucky that he was able to maneuver the two of them closer to the building. He extended his legs out further to graze the wall, and suddenly, he was racing downward. Wally had scaled up walls before, but this was the first time he'd ever ran down one. He had no idea if his plan was going to succeed, but he was going to try. If he was going to die, at least he was going to die trying.

As he gained speed, glass from the windows shattered behind him from the sudden force. Civilians jumped back in shock from being covered in glass, and they scrambled to try to get away from the large windows. Dick's blue eyes stared up at Wally with uncertainty, not sure what exactly the other was planning with running _towards_ the ground. Still, he didn't flail or try to fight the other way. When Wally shifted them to where Dick was being held bridal style, Dick freely wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. He buried his head into the redhead's chest and shut his eyes tightly, waiting for whatever fate life tossed at them.

_~'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me,_

_For you and me,_

_For you and me~_

Then suddenly the two of them were shoved into the air. With the built up speed, Wally had kicked off from the edge of the building. It felt like the world grew silent when they suddenly soared through the air. It was as if everyone in Gotham held their breaths as they waited in anticipation. Time slowed again. The only sounds the two heroes could hear was the pounding of their own hearts. A sudden weightless feeling took over both of them. Dick's blue eyes peeked open to stare up at Wally. The teen's red hair whipped in the wind, his teeth were gritted, and a look of dire determination showed on his face as his grip on Robin tightened.

It was one of those rare moments again. There in the crucial make or break moment, Dick felt an overwhelming—no, a last _whelming—_feeling shake him. There in Wally's arms as they teetered on the edge of death, he felt it. That weightless feeling bubbling up inside of him as they soared through the air didn't go unnoticed. Dick felt like he was flying. Through the pain still shooting through him and through the distress that held him earlier, a sudden peace uplifted him. He pressed his head further into Wally's chest as he clutched the teen's uniform in a tight fist. It was at that moment that Dick realized something. If he had to chose his death, he wanted to go out like this. With that thought, a faint smile ghosted over his lips.

_~Hold me now,_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking,_

_Maybe six feet,_

_Ain't so far down~_

The booming sound of exploding glass suddenly echoed through the streets of Gotham as Kid Flash and Robin successfully made it into the next building over. Slamming through one of the open windows, the streets below quickly became covered in even more in glass as the glossy fragments cascaded down. However, it wasn't as graceful as Wally originally hoped it was going to be. Sharp shards of broken glass sliced into both his and Dick's skin on impact. Wally winced and cried out in pain, but that wasn't the end of it. From the strength of the impact, both of them continued to fly through the building. Walls crumbled under the weight of the two teens were sent though not one but three walls, each of them breaking easily as if they were made of paper.

Unable to hold onto Robin anymore, Wally cringed again before getting harshly slammed into another office wall. Instead of breaking this fourth wall all the way through, the body slam caused a deep indention to get left in the surface before the redhead dropped to the floor. Dizziness took over the speedster as he lied there unmoving. A long groan escaped him as he didn't bother trying to get up at first. Painful spasms surged through his entire body as he lied there in agony. Due to the force of the impact, he knew he definitely had some internal damage but wasn't sure how much.

When he tried to push himself up off the floor, a sharp, needle-like pain pinched his ribcage. Then within the blink of an eye he was back to lying face down on the floor again. With each heavy breath he took, his ribs screamed at him. There was no doubt in his mind that he probably broke or fractured a few of them. Luckily for him, however, he was a metahuman. Injuries healed fairly quickly for both him and Flash, and Wally was currently very thankful for that. However in the meantime, the injuries still hurt like hell. He was still just shocked enough as it was at the fact that he was still breathing. That in itself was a good sign at least. It was good to know he hadn't sent them running head first into the cement of the Gotham streets.

Due to the lightheaded feeling and the pain, it took Wally a moment before remembering how Dick had gotten knocked away during one of the impacts. When he tried to push himself up into a sitting position again, his attention snapped up as well. Across the room, the Boy Wonder was lying limply on the ground. That was enough to make Wally's heart drop in his chest with dread. In a strained, scratchy voice, Wally cried out, "D-Dick."

However, he didn't receive an answer from the other. Slowly, Wally began to drag himself across the floor. All the muscles in his body begged him to lie back down and stay still, but he ignored them. Gritting his teeth as he hissed under his breath in pain, he scooted across the floor. So much rubble and trash covered the room. Papers, chairs, a book shelf, and other objects in the room had gotten knocked over and were lying across the room. From where Kid Flash was at, he could glance through the massive holes in the walls that revealed the way which the two heroes came through.

After a couple more painful movements, Wally was finally at Robin's side. The teen was lying lifelessly to one side with his back to Wally. Strands of raven black hair covered his face as his lips were just partially open. Slowly, Wally reached out a hand to roll the other onto his back. However, he stopped in mid movement. His hand hovered over Robin's side for a second before he quickly remembered the injury. The deep gash was still extremely bloody and raw. Remembering back to the gunshot and fiasco on the roof, Wally's heart lurched in his chest. Now being close enough to see the wound clearer, Wally found out the bullet hadn't just caught his ribcage but also nicked his chest. There was a single trail across the other's uniform that held a bloody cut as well.

Carefully, Wally grabbed the other's shoulder and gradually turned him over to where he was lying on his back. The teen's head flopped over to the side once being rolled over. Recalling Wally's own pain, he wondered how much internal damage Robin had received. He tried his best to brush off the glass fragments from Robin's body. While staring down at the other, Wally could feel tears stinging his eyes. "Come on, Rob," he choked out. "This isn't funny, alright? S-Stop messing around."

He couldn't stop his voice from quivering or stop his body from trembling for that matter. Shaking uncontrollably, tears began to streak down Wally's freckled cheeks. A harsh sniffle echoed through the silent office room as the wind blew some papers around. Suddenly, he couldn't bare to stare down at his friend any longer. He snapped his head to the side. Reddened eyes shut tightly as he hissed out a broken cry, "D-Damn it, Dick. Why couldn't you have just let me take that shot?"

He let his chin fall into his chest as sobs violently shook his body. Massive tears rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his chin as the depressed noises of lamenting echoed off the office walls. Both of his hands were balled into fists against the thin, carpeted floor. He couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted to. It was over. All of it was over. There was no replay button. Life didn't come complete with a rewind. He couldn't go back to the moment on the roof top. He couldn't dodge out of the way of that bullet and save both him and Robin. He couldn't suddenly go back and reach out to grab Robin before he fell. No, life was a hit or miss. You either win or lose. There was no redo.

However, there was also another detail about life. It was completely and entirely unpredictable. Beside the wailing redhead, foggy, blue eyes slowly peeked open. At first, he stared through an extremely blurry vision. It was so foggy in fact that he forced himself to close his eyes again out of sudden dizziness. Gradually, the teen's senses came back to him. It didn't take long before he realized Wally was crying. A harsh cough rose out of Dick's throat before he groggily mumbled, "W-Wally?"

That's all it took to get the speedster's head to snap up and body turn around so fast it would have put the Flash himself to shame. As puffy, green eyes scanned the other's face, the faintest of smirks formed on Robin's lips. "You know," He was forced to pause in mid sentence to cough bitterly again. "It's hard to sleep with you crying so loudly."

Ever so slightly, a wide grin began to take shape on Wally's face. The edges of his lips slowly pulled farther and father upward as bliss flowed inside of him. With his voice still in a low mumble, Robin commented weakly, "So not whelming."

Too overcome with relief, Wally flung himself down to where Dick was and quickly wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Instantly, Dick tensed and cried out as a sharp pain traveled through his system. Realizing what happened, Wally unwrapped his arms around the other and moved away again. "Ack! Sorry! Sorry!" The redhead apologized hastily.

Dick just gave a small laugh and shot nod in understanding. He moved a hand to grip his throbbing side before reassuring the other, "It's alright, KF."

When tears continued to steam down the speedster's face, Dick gave him a confused, sympathetic look. Even though the wide grin remained on his face, tears continued to drip down off his chin. Faintly, Dick whispered, "Why are you crying still...?"

A light chuckle rang out of Wally's throat before he reached up to rub his reddened eyes. He shook his head slightly before admitting freely, "You almost _died!_ I-I thought—I—you—I almost lost you. I can't handle that."

Blue eyes widened as a warmth suddenly wrapped around his heart. One of the greatest things anyone can say to you is that they're terrified of losing you. His heart skipped a beat in his chest. A smile stretched across Dick's own face before he gave a light laugh of his own. He shook his head as much as his body would allow him without too much pain before murmuring, "You dork. I can't believe you jumped off the building." Another chuckle escaped him before he teased quietly, "You're such an idiot."

Another laugh escaped Wally as more tears suddenly exploded out of him. Dick didn't understand why that statement humored the other, but it didn't matter. As long as he was conscious enough to hear that laugh of the redhead's, he could care less what caused it. To be able to breathe still was a miracle. A miracle with a name. A miracle named Wally West.

In response, Wally choked out somewhere between tears and chuckles, "I can't believe you knocked me out of the way like that. You got shot and knocked off the building because of me."

Dick slowly turned his head to rest the side of his face against the floor. There was a long pause before he admitted quietly, "I couldn't let you take that shot. I just...moved."

"Same."

To that gentle response, Dick moved his head again to give Wally a confused look. The sincerity that rested on Wally's face made his heart speed up in his chest. "W-What?"

After being questioned, Wally felt himself become a bit flustered. He fumbled over his words as he looked away nervously, breaking their earlier eye contact. "I-I mean I...I couldn't—I—." He cut himself off to try to find the right words to say.

He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, but he was going to say it. After everything that just happened, he needed to say it. He was going to go out on a limb again, but just like he did the last time with leaping off the building, Wally was going to take his chances. He swallowed down worry before telling him, "I care too much about you to let you die."

Then just like that, Wally exploded into a ramble. When he got nervous, words would just fly out of his mouth without so much as a second thought. All of his sentences were running together, and none of it was really successfully making a solid point. Yet, it didn't matter. Dick knew what Wally was getting at. When the redhead's name lightly rolled off Dick's tongue, the speedster finally stopped ranting at a hundred miles an hour. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Robin reached a hand out towards Wally in gesture that said he wanted the other to come closer. Wally did just that.

As Wally hovered over Dick, they could feel each other's warm, shaky breaths against their faces. When the other was close enough, Dick reached up with his good arm to wrap it around the back of Wally's head. Slender fingers brushed through the teen's red hair before gently pulling him closer. Both of their eyes slipped closed as their lips brushed against one another's in a soft kiss.

As their tender kiss continued, Robin felt a different kind of weightlessness. One which he never felt before. Strangely enough, it felt like he was floating while still being grounded. He was flying without having to be in the air. This new sensation swept through the teen in a pleasant shiver as he pressed a smile to Wally's lips. The redheaded teen in turn smiled back before pulling slowly away. As the two of them stared into each other's eyes, a loud, popping sound echoed through the building. Back on the roof after the team had straightened out the villains, M'gann had flown the bomb high into the air. She tossed it up, and when it exploded, it looked like a single firework against the sky.

_~Please come now I think I'm falling,_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe~_

* * *

><p>Was it too cheesy? Ahaha ;;;;<br>I couldn't help it, you guys.  
>I was rushing it towards the end<em>, <em>and I just fall prey to cheesiness-BAHH! SORRY! XD  
>I'LL STOP WITH THE EXCUSES NOW!<br>I hope everyone has a fabtabulous day~_  
><em>_  
><em>


End file.
